Perfume in cleaning products provides olfactory aesthetic benefit and serves as a signal of cleanliness. These are especially important functions of these products. Continuous efforts are made to find improvements in both delivery effectiveness and longevity on fabrics. During a cleaning process, a substantial amount of perfume is lost with the wash water and/or with the rinse water and/or in the subsequent drying. It is extremely important that any perfume provide the maximum effect with the minimum amount of material, and that the material be as safe and non-irritating as possible.
People skilled in the perfume art, usually by experience, have some knowledge of some particular perfume ingredients that are "substantive" and/or non-irritating. Substantive perfume ingredients are those odorous compounds that effectively deposit on fabrics in the cleaning process and are detectable on the subsequently dried fabrics by people with normal olfactory acuity. The knowledge of what perfume ingredients are substantive is spotty and incomplete.
The object of this invention is to provide cleaning compositions containing enduring perfumes which are effectively retained and remain on the laundry for a long lasting aesthetic benefit with minimum amount of material, and not lost and/or wasted in the cleaning, rinsing, and/or drying steps. It is also an object to provide perfumes that are non-irritating insofar as that is possible.